Conventional speed change devices somtimes employ spur gears carried on parallel shafts. Such shaft-gear arrangements require consideralbe radial space for the gears and considerable axial space for the shaft bearings. The present invention seeks to provide a speed change device that minimizes the radial space requirement without unduly increasing the axial space requirement.